


A-Z : Letter B

by JaylosForever



Series: A-Z : Jaylos [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bullying, Love Confessions, M/M, Make Out Session, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylosForever/pseuds/JaylosForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay puts a stop to Carlos' bullying. 100 kudos and I will post the smutty squeal that can be read as a stand alone or with Letter B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-Z : Letter B

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed and kudos are appreciated, but you don't have to if you don't want to.

Jaylos A-Z: Bullying

Carlos de Vil was the smartest person in Auradon Prep and this tended to get Carlos into trouble. This "trouble" involved a certain blonde Chad Charming. Carlos frequently came back to his and Jays shared dorm in a terrible condition having to conceal his pain and act as if he was fine when in reality he was far from fine due to the condescending prince.

One day after tourney, Jay stayed behind late because he had an extra gym session. A few minutes later he heard somebody sheepishly sneak into the changing rooms,"H-hello?" The fragile boy, who turned out to be Carlos, squeaked out in between large gasps of air, 'Was he running from something? Or someone?' Jay inwardly pondered. After another long tense pause Jay heard a terrifying scream erupt from Carlos and instinctively sprinted over to help the beaten boy before him. 

"J-Jay what are you d-doing here?" Carlos' voice laced with panic. 

"That is not the issue right now. What happened to you?" Jays voice came out harsher than he intended and made Carlos flinch, but Jays eyes were racking Carlos' body-trying to ignore the strange feeling he received inside when looking at Carlos' perfect six pack; freckles coating his muscles-searching for any damage and to both of there disappointment he found a multitude of bruises littering his fair skin. "Who did this to you?" Although Carlos was looking down, he could tell Jay was gritting his teeth and he was dangerously close to hunting down the blonde, brain-dead prince and slitting his throat without any hesitation.

"Chad..." Carlos' voice was just below a whisper and if Jay wasn't towering over the traumatised boy, he would have definitely missed it. Jays blood boiled and he started for the changing room door. He was however stopped in his path by a pair of scrawny hands latching onto his tanned bicep, desperate pleas falling for his bloody lips. "Please stay, Jay. I don't want you to get hurt or get into anymore trouble." Jay knew Carlos was right and tried to calm down the animosity that fuelled his every action. "Let's get back to the dorms Jay." The sound of Carlos' tired broken voice broke Jays heart into millions of pieces and he instantly enveloped the boy into a hug hopefully mending what was once broken. 

"Thank you, Jay..."

The next day during a heated tourney practice for the Friday, Jay noticed Chad kept brutally crashing into Carlos every chance he got for no reason because he didn't a reason to beat someone up. Jays "must protect Carlos de Vil from anything and everything no matter the cost" instinct kicked in and he dragged Carlos across the tourney field everywhere he when until practice finally ended. Carlos tried to walk off back to the dorms, but Jay jogged up to his younger friend and intertwined their fingers together. "You don't have to be scared of him anymore. It's gone on long enough." Jay answered Carlos' questioning expression while Carlos tried to will away the furious blush that crawled up his freckled neck. 

The duo stormed into the changing room, the same place Carlos cried into Jays arms after his "embarrassing" confession; the same place Jay gently cradled and rocked Carlos back and forth, both in comfortable silence. Jay turned back and locked the door because he knew things were about to get ugly... "Where is Chad?" Jays angered voice rung out and echoed across the walls.

"Over here, my good friend Jay!" Sarcasm dripping from every word, yet Jay still sensed the fear lacing his tone-Jay used this to his advantage; I mean he grew up on the Isle of the Lost with Jafar as a father, he can sense everything. 

Jay and Chad were standing face to face, chests practically touching. "Why are you and your pathetic slaves bullying Carlos?" Jay started slightly calm to let Chad fall into a false sense of security. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Jayden." Your could almost hear the smirk in his voice, until Jay hit the row of lockers next to the princes face.

"First of all, the name's Jay. Secondly, you don't deserve to call each by my name you self-centred lowlife. And finally, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Talk else this fist won't be going into the lockers next time..." Jay threatened confidently. Chad quivered in his place.

"We were just joking around. It's all good now. Nobody got hurt. Oh, look at the time. I have a royal meeting to attend to, so excuse me-" Chad stuttered over his words, idiotic excuses left his mouth.

"Nobody got hurt huh?," Jay pulled Carlos to his side and lifted up his sweat soaked shirt, Carlos' blush returned at the feel of Jays rough, yet gentle hand so close to his naked skin. All Jay cared about was the colourful multitude of healing bruises dancing across Carlos' torso. 

"This is all your fault. You hurt the love of my life and you just expect to get off easily. You think because your were raised in Auradon you're better than us? Carlos de Vil is better than all of you here including me. He's not selfish, he gave up his weekends just to help be your tutor and you reward him life this. He's the sweetest person you could ask for, he kept forgiving me for everything I've ever done because he believes in me. He will go out of his way to help out anybody, he offered to be Evie's fashion model even though he doesn't particularly enjoy wearing skirts, dresses and crop tops, but he does it because he loves his friends," Chad jaw hung open at Jays outburst, he let him continue anyway. 

"He must be pretty special to have stolen my heart purely because I have been raised around quotes like, "Love is weak and ridiculous." Carlos de Vil is the best human being in the world, he stole the Prince of Thieves heart and I don't ever want it back because I trust Carlos with anything. Carlos de Vil is the best human being in the world and I love him more than words can say," Jay stole a dangerous glance at Carlos for the slightest second and saw him silently crying with his head low.

"If you ever touch Carlos again, talk about him again, even look at him again, I promise...nobody will find your body." Chad gulped and his Adam's apple sharply moved around in his throat. 

"Now get out of here before I change my mind." Jay silently stood back stealthily covering Carlos from Chads advancements if he tried anything, Jay doubted it would happen, but he didn't want to risk Chad hurting Carlos further. Chad scrambled out of the changing room and everyone followed suit. Jay and Carlos remained behind, tension filled the air. 

"So..." They both started, giggling after realising how cliché this situation was. "You go first." Jay insisted.

"I was going to say...I love you too, Jay. I've always loved you, but I was scared of how you would have reacted if you found out." Carlos' voice became tiny and vulnerable again at the end.

"What did you think I would have said if you had have told me before?" Jay question.

"I honestly...I don't know. I thought you would have hit me or something." Jay laughed at that. 

"Why would I hit you? Even if I didn't love you like this, I wouldn't have hit you because you're my best friend and I care about you more than anyone. That includes Mal and Evie, but they have each other anyway." Now it was Carlos' turn to laugh, Jay would never forget the feeling he gets when Carlos laughs- the way his eyes light up, the way his freckled face scrunched up like a pug, the sound of his laugh in general.

They both sat down on the benches then turned to face each other. "I meant every word I said back there. I kind of regret you finding out like this, but either way I love that you finally know." Jay looked deep into Carlos' eyes to show him he was serious. Jay gripped onto Carlos waist and pulled him closer;Carlos wrapped his arms and legs around Jay somehow afraid this was all a dream and Jay would just disappear. They slowly pulled back and went back to looking in their partners eyes. Jay released one hand from Carlos' waist and placed it tenderly on the deep slope of his neck. Jay leaned in hesitant, however giving Carlos a chance to back out if he wanted to. Carlos closed the gap and as soon as his lips brushed against Jays he felt sparks and their eyes fluttered shut. They kissed in perfect sync, their surroundings were forgotten and they felt like the only people in the world.

Eventually, their kisses grew passionate and fierce with Carlos' back pressed firmly against the bench and Jay on top. Jay started tugging on Carlos' plump bottom lip and grazing it between his teeth while his hands explored Carlos body; Carlos responded by groaning into Jays mouth. A growl escaped from Jay and Carlos decided that is the sexiest thing he has ever heard. While Jay was busy trailing burning kisses and hickeys down Carlos' neck, realisation struck Carlos and he reluctantly pushed Jay away. 

"As much as I love this, I'd rather not go any further in the changing rooms," Jay begrudgingly climbed off Carlos and helped his boyfriend up whining. "But i won't reject another round in our dorm room..." Jay raised an eyebrow.

"Oh is that the truth..." Carlos replied with a 'maybe' and a peck to the corner of Jays mouth. "That's it!" Jay carried Carlos bridal style and ran to the dorms to start another make out session with a chuckling Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want a smutty sequel.


End file.
